Burt Hummel
Burt Hummel es el padre de Kurt Hummel, y padrastro de Finn Hudson. Su primera esposa murió cuando Kurt tenía solo 8 años de edad. Burt es presentado como un típico hombre bien masculino, un mecánico y fanático del fútbol. Es interpretado por el actor Mike O'Malley. En Grilled Cheesus, casi muere luego de sufrir un ataque cardíaco causado por una arritmia, lo que le provocó entrar en coma por un período de tiempo, siendo así el primer personaje de la serie en tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte. 'Primera Temporada' Burt es menciothumb|left|Kurt con la luna de su coche rotanado por primera vez en Acafellas por Kurt, cuando orgullosamente dice a sus amigos del Glee Club que su padre le acaba de comprar un coche. Desafortunadamente, después de que Mercedes rompa una luna del coche y Burt encuentre la colección de tiaras de Kurt en el baúl, se lo quita aparentemente como castigo. En Preggers, Burt encuentra a su hijo, Kurt, junto a Brittany y Tina bailando Single Ladies en su habitacion con trajes de latex. Kurt intenta explicar con una mentira que está en el equipo de fútbol, Tina es su novia y que las dos chicas le están ayudando con un ejercicio. Burt se lo cree y decide comprar una entrada para el gran partido. Más tarde, Kurt habla con Finn y lo convence para que pueda hacer una prueba para el equipo de fútbol, en esta demostración, Kurt demuestra asombrosamente que es un buen pateador. En el partido él gathumb|left|Burt reconforta a su hijo Kurtna el punto decisivo con una gran patada, haciendo que Burt esté orgulloso y eufórico, éste le dice más tarde a Kurt que desearía que su madre estuviera viva porque ella también habría estado orgullosa. Después del partido de fútbol, Kurt admite que es gay y Burt dice que ya lo sabía desde el día que pidió por su cumpleaños unos zapatos de tacón cuando era pequeño. En Wheels, Burt se queja al Principal Figgins porque a Kurt no le dejan cantar Defying Gravity en el Glee Club. Figgins persuade a Burt cuando deja que Kurt y Rachel hagan un cara a cara. Justo antes del duelo de divas "diva-off", Burt recibe una llamada anonima de un móvil, la persona que llama hace comentarios homofóbicos. Cuando Kurt se entera de la llamada, falla a propósito la nota más alta de la canción, Burt se entera de que su hijo a perdido aposta y se enfada con él porque ha perdido su oportunidad, especialmente después de ir a pelear por Kurt con el Principal Figgins y Will. Sin embargo, Kurt le dice a Burt que lo hizo para él no fuera herido emocionalmente por el hecho de que su hijo no sólo es gay, sino que también iba a hacer una canción de chica. Burt sigue decepcionado porque su hijo perdió una oportunidad, pero orgulloso de la fuerza que tiene al renunciar a algo que amaba por su padre, Burt le dice a Kurt que se parece mucho a su madre. En Home , durante una reunión de padres, Kurt presenta a su padre y a Carole Hudson, la cual perdió a su marido durante la Guerra del Golfo, con la esperanza de que ellos tengan un romance y que gracias a ésto, Kurt pueda acercarse a Finn Hudson, ya que éste está enamorado de él. El plan funciona espectacularmente bien, Burt y Carole se enamoran rapidamente. Sin embargo, Finn no está de acuerdo con esta relación ya que piensa que Burt va a sustituir a su padre. Finn, al principio tiene una fría actitud con Burt cuando ambas familias se sienta a tener una cena "familiar" , pero luego los dos comienzan a hablar sobre deporte. Carole está contenta pero Kurt se siente excluido y herido por la nueva amistad que tiene su padre con Finn. Esa noche, Burt se enfrenta con Kurt sobre su comportamiento, Kurt le dice que no puede recordar la última vez que su padre se abre con él. Burt responde nunca va a cambiar y que Kurt tampoco debe. Kurt lo despide con lágrimas en los ojos, y cuando va a salir, Burt le pregunta si Kurt le presentóa Carole para verle feliz o no. Kurt le sugiere a Finn que Burt y Carole deben cortar, pero el intento de Finn no funciona cuando su madre le dice que ella es feliz con Burt. Carole invita a Burt a su casa para que hable con Finn, Burt le dice a Finn que él realmente ama a Carole y que hará todo lo posible para hacerla feliz. Finalmente, Finn acepta la relación e invita a Burt a ver un partido de baloncesto y a sentarse en la silla de su difunto padre. Sin que Finn y Burt se enteren, Kurt observa la interacción padre e hijo, mientras aparecen las lágrimas en los ojos, pensando que ha perdido a su padre. En Laryngitis, Kurt se siente mal porque su padre y Finn van a ver un partido de beisbol juntos. A partir de entonces, él empieza a salir con Brittany , viste como Burt, habla con voz grave y canta canciones de John Mellencamp... con el fin de impresionar a su padre, pero pronto se da cuenta de que no está más cerca de él. Burt avisa a su hijo de que tiene planes con Finn, Kurt se siente dolido y comienza a cantar Rose's Turn, su padre cancela sus planes con Finn justo a tiempo para ver a Kurt haciendo una espectacular interpretación, Burt le dice a su hijo que es un cantante excelente y que va a intentar pasar más tiempo con él. thumb|300px|left'''En Theatricality, Carole y Finn se mudan con Kurt y Burt. Más tarde, Kurt y Finn comienzan a discutir sobre la intimidad y la decoración de su habitación, Finn utiliza un lenguaje homofóbico para describir el mobiliario que había elegido Kurt, Burt, al oir esto, se enfada hasta el punto de ser violento, él se niega a escuchar las protestas de Finn y dice que Kurt siempre será lo primero para él. En ese momento, Burt decide que es una mala idea que Finn y su madre vivan en la misma casa que ellos y decide echar a Finn de su casa. Segunda Temporada En la Segunda Temporada, Mike O'Malley, quien interpreta a Burt Hummel, se convirtió en un personaje regular thumb|left|Burt discutiendo con Kurt sobre la cena familiarEn Grilled Cheesus, es revelado que Burt y Carole continuan con su relación a pesar del incidente con Finn y Kurt el año anterior. Burt y Kurt tienen una discusión sobre "la noche de cena en familia", un evento que se celebra en la famlia Hummel desde que la madre de Kurt estaba viva y que continuó después de la muerte de ésta y que Burt considera sagrada. Burt intenta convencer a Kurt de participar en la cena con él, Carole y Finn, pero Kurt prefiere ir a un espectáculo de "Sing-Along Sound of Music", ya que éste lo había estado esperando durante todo el año. Ésto molesta a Burt porque Kurt ha cancelado de nuevo los planes que tenían juntos, pero Kurt afirma que él es un adolescente y que está ocupado, Burt le dice a Kurt que está muy decepcionado con él porque no sabe ver las cosas importantes de la vida. Más tarde, Burt está hablando con un cliente cuando se desmaya por un ataque la corazón, éste cae en un estado de coma. Kurt es avisado de la condición de su padre por Will Schuester y Emma Pillsbury, ambos van al hospital con él. Durante la siguiente semana, los amigos de Kurt le intentan ofrecer tanto amistad como apoyo espiritual, aunque Kurt rechaza las creencias religiosas con una ira que va poco a poco en aumento. Mercedes más tarde le dice que Kurt que si bien no puede creer en Dios, que debe creer en algo. Kurt toma en serio las palabras de Mercedes y le dice a su padre que está inconsciente en la cama que cree en él ,y le pide que regrese. Kurt, de repente, siente que la mano de su padre le aprieta ligeramente. En Duets, Burt está bajo el cuidado de Kurt después de salir del hospital. Cuando Kurt tiene una discusión con Finn sobre el chico nuevo, Sam Evans, ya que Kurt quería que fuera su compañero en un dueto, éste le confiesa a su padre el problema que ha tenido con Finn. Burt y Kurt comienzan un conversación tensa, en la cual Burt le dice a su hijo que éste no ha sido totalente sincero con él, ya que Carole le había hablado sobre el enamoramiento de Kurt respecto a Finn. Entonces Burt se explica su hijo que es un chico fuerte, que no todo el mundo es como él, que no es justo que ponga a Sam en una posición que le podría causar problemas y que las cosas tienen que seguir su propio ritmo. Kurt acepta las palabras de Finn y Burt, y de mala gana anula el dueto con Sam antes de que se formen consecuencias más graves. En Furt, Burt and Carole Hudson revelan a Finn y a Kurt que se van a casar, y piden a Kurt que prepare la boda. thumb|Burt casandose con Carole en FurtA Burt no le importa el tipo de comida o bedida, o como se ve la boda, siempre y cuando Kurt consiga una buena banda de música, Kurt se lo ofrece a New Directions. Más tarde, mientras Kurt está dando clases de baile a Finn y a Burt, Dave Karofsky (un matón que se siente atraido por Kurt de una manera inquietante, pero que niega su propia homosexualidad) se burla de Finn y Kurt, ésto enfada a Burt que corre tras Karofsky y lo lanza contra una pared. Esta situación lleva a actuar a la directora Sue Sylvester la cual llama a Paul Karofsky para que vaya al instituto. Mr. Karofsky nota que thumb|left|Burt amenazando a Dave KarofskyDave está actuando diferente y sorprendentemente se pone de lado de Kurt. Éste le dice a Sue que Dave Karofsky le ha amenazado de muerte, la entrenadora expulsa a Karofsky. Burt y Carole se casan, por lo que Finn y Kurt son hermanasros, en el banquete Finn le dice a Kurt que hoy se ha formado "Furt" (la unión de K'''urt y F'''inn) , el vínculo que tienen los dos se hace mucho más fuerte. Sue le dice a Kurt que Karofsky va a volver al dia siguiente y que ella no puede hacer nada. Éste deja el despacho de la directora, fuera están Burt y Carole que le dicen que van a utilizar su dinero de la luna de miel, para pagar la matricula de Kurt en Dalton Academy, ya que esta más seguro allí que en el William McKinley High School. En The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, se ve a Burt viendo un partido de Finn y más tarde viendo la actuación de New Directions: Thriller/Heads Will Roll En Blame it on the alchol, Burt encuentra a Blaine borracho y dormido en la habitación de Kurt. Cuando Burt le pregunta a Kurt sobre ésto, él le dice que se trajo a casa a Blaine porque estaba demasiado borracho como para llegar a su casa, Burt piensa que ellos han tenido sexo, pero Kurt lo niega. Burt aclara a Kurt que no quiere que más chicos gays pasen la noche en su casa. Kurt, muy molesto, pide a Burt imformarse sobre las relaciones entre gays, para que éste pueda ayudarlo. thumb|Burt intentando hablar de sexo con Kurt En Sexy, Blaine le dice a Burt que Kurt no sabe nada acerca del sexo. Blaine le dice a Burt que es muy importante que ayude a Kurt con ésto, Burt hace caso a Blaine y habla con Kurt. Burt le cuenta a Kurt la dieferencia en dos hombres teniendo sexo y, una mujer y un hombre, ya que para los hombres el sexo no tiene mucho significado. Burt le dice a Kurt que no debe tener sexo con otro hombre si no siente nada por él. Kurt pregunta que si puede tener relacion y su padre le contesta que sería un buen regalo para su trigésimo cumpleañosthumb|left|Burt escuchando a Karofsky. En Born This Way, Burt vuelve al despacho del director para defender a Kurt frente a Dave Karofsky otra vez. Dave trata que Kurt vuelva, por ello Burt habla sobre como Karosfky amenazó la vida de Kurt, y como él y Carole tuvieron que gastar su dinero para que su hijo fuera a una escuela privada, ya que en el McKinley no se sentía a salvo. thumb|Burt riendose del traje de Kurt para la graduación En Prom Queen, Burt ayuda a Kurt a decidir su vestuario para el baile de graduación. Cuando su hijo aparece con una falda escocesa, Burt le dice que va a ser el centro de las burlas. El nuevo novio de Kurt, Blaine , está de acuerdo con Burt. De todas formas, él lleva la falda a la graduación y finalmente le coronan como "Reina de la graduación" Tercera Temporada''' En I Am Unicorn, Kurt habla con su padre y éste le pregunta porqué está allí, ya que Kurt solo va al taller para ganar dinero cuando lo necesita o para hablar, Kurt le cuenta a Burt que nunca le cogeran para un papel heterosexual en una obra de teatro, su padre le responde que eso es porque es un completo estereotipo de gay, y nthumb|left|Burt hablando con su hijo en el tallero se lo dice despectivamente, sino siendo realista. Kurt lo entiende, y admite que al ser así, nunca podrá obtener esos papeles principales en los musicales, que son los papeles que realmente le interesan. Burt le responde que si aun no se han escrito películas u obras musicales para alguien como él, entonces él debería empezar a escribir la suya propia. Personalidad Al igual que su hijo, Burt es una persona muy cariñosa y cuidar de su hijo está por encima de todo. Después de haber perdido el amor de su vida, cuando su hijo solo era un niño pequeño, aprendió todo lo posible para ser un buen padre, quizás demasido, comprandole a Kurt toda la ropa de marca que quisiera e incluso un coche (Lincoln Navigator) al cumplir los 16 años. Burt no intenta entender a su hijo a la perfección, pero ésto no se le importa a Kurt, sin embargo, Burt siente miedo sobre lo que le pueda pasar a su hijo a causa de su sexualidad. Por ello, él está muy orgullso ya que Kurt es fuerte y resistente, cosa que ha heredado de su madre. Burt está orgulloso de su hijo y le gusta que esté en el Glee Club. Burt generalmente es imparcial y razonable, pero se enfada rapidamente cuando Kurt es víctima de cualquier cosa y es increíblemente protector con él. Cuando a Kurt se le negó la oportunidad de cantar "Defying Gravity ", Burt enfadado se enfrento a Mr. Schuester y al director por la discriminacion hacia su hijo. Cuando Finn. en un momento de ira, dijo que las opciones de decoración que había elegido Kurt eran "una mariconada", Burt estalló y echo a Finn de su casa por el comportamiento homofóbico que había tenido. Burt mostró un comportamiento similar cuando Dave Karofsky insultó a Kurt al hacer un gesto con la mano, Burt lanzó a Dave contra una pared y le amenazó con hacerle daño si se acercaba de nuevo a Kurt o lo molestaba. Este comportamiento violento parece venir de un sentimiento de culpa causado por no hacer ayudado a su hijo anteriormente. De todas formas, Burt hace todo lo posible para ser buen padre de Kurt, no hay duda de que son personas diferente, por ello tiene pocas cosas en común. Curiosidades *Jugaba fútbol en el colegio. *Toma "Coke" y "Slim Jims" para desayunar, según él es el desyuno de los campeones *Al parecer, es cristiano *Normalmente, lleva puesta una gorra *Kurt le ayuda a cocinar *No es muy buen bailarín *Su taller se llama Cassius Frases Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Padres Categoría:Familia Hummel Categoría:Familia Hummel-Hudson